


Sparks Fly

by echelondreamerX6



Series: Love Is In The Air [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PineDale High School's seniors are getting ready for their Valentine's Day weekend trip to Verona, Italy and love is definitely in the air. Lea and Devin hope to take their romance to the next level. Cassie's been crushing on Tess but is scared to make a move. Adam and Blake are trying to build a relationship but must deal with some drama from a very jealous Miranda. Keith is hiding something and Harry is determined to find out what but will he like what he learns? Luke and Christina hope to rekindle the flame but what happens when someone from their past returns to tear them back apart? Dani wants to ask Michelle out but after a threat from an ex tries to thwart that. And so much more. This will be one Valentine's Day that no one will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get the background for all the relationships eighteen days before the senior trip to Verona, Italy.

It was eighteen days before Valentine's Day and the students at PineDale High were getting ready for their break. The seniors were going on a week long trip to Verona and they were already getting ready to leave. Since Verona was one of Italy's most romantic cities, the PineDale faculty decided what better time to go than the most romantic week of the year? Some seniors were looking forward to getting the chance to ask out crushes, some were hoping to take current relationships to the next level while others were hoping to rekindle the flame with former loves. Both Danielle Bradbery and Cassadee Pope were hoping to have the chance to ask out their respective crushes Michelle Chamuel and Tessanne Chin, Lea Michele and Devin Morales have been dating since sophomore year and are ready to take the next step, Adam Levine finally won the attention of his longtime crush Blake Shelton but now has to deal with Blake's jealous ex Miranda Lambert, Harry Connick Jr thinks that his boyfriend Keith Urban is hiding something but isn't sure what, Christina Grimmie is starting to fall back in love with her ex Luke Bryan but one of Luke's exes is determined to get him back for humiliating her,


End file.
